


Darkside

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Berserker - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: She was one of the best shield maiden’s in Kattegat and engaged to Ubbe, the man she loved dearly. There was darkness in her but there was no reason for her to reveal it. That was until she walked in on Ubbe in bed with the slave, Margrethe. One-Shot.





	Darkside

Oda’s rapid breathes melted into the lust filled sounds coming from inside the barn where she stood frozen in the entrance watching the scene unfold right before her. Ubbe, her love, laid flat on his back against the scatted hay with that whore slave, Margrethe, on top of him. Both were lost in their coupling they hadn’t heard anyone enter or continued to watch them with a flooding sadness building up into a burning rage.

She felt herself move forward towards them with heavy steps as she grabbed Margrethe by her hair and wrenched her away from Ubbe and dragged her away from him. Oda lifted the slave up by her hair and slammed her face against a pillar with a satisfying crunch and she didn’t stop there. She kicked her in the rips earning a pained grunt from the slave, ignoring Ubbe’s pleas for her to stop as he tried to adjust his pants. She went to throw another blow her at but Ubbe pulled her away from the whimpering slave.

“Oda! Enough!” Ubbe sounded like he did nothing wrong which only fuelled her anger.

Turning around she slammed her head against his with a crack and threw a good solid punch into his jaw, this sending him to fall back in daze onto the ground. She glared daggers at him, showing her fury about what he had just done. All she wanted to do spill their blood even more and to bath in it. Instead she held all that back as she bent over and spat into his face before running out the barn.

Oba found herself sitting on the beach shore and it was until than that the tears came. She felt hurt, betrayed, like there was no one else she could trust anymore. The thought of the slave on top of Ubbe was burned into her memory and couldn’t shake it away soon enough.

Her dark fire like hair whipped in the air against the breeze with her blue eyes glazed with tears, fill with pain and sorrow with the memoires repeating through her rattled mind.

The sound of dragging was coming from behind her and knew it was Ivar. She tried to wipe away her tears and nose clean to try and pretend everything was fine but she knew Ivar was going to know something was wrong. The youngest brother dragged himself closer and sat with his tied legs stretch out in front of her. She met his gaze and much to her surprise he gave a sympathetic smile.

“I saw what happened…”

“H-How?”

“I was watching them before you came.”

“So you knew he was fucking her? How long?” She felt her anger boil again.

“I found out just today, I swear I didn’t know before that.” She didn’t know if she should believe him but felt rather too tired to care about it.

“He told me he loved me, that there was no one else in the world he would rather be with, those were his words. Now they feel like dirt I can’t seem to get off. Why would he do this to me?” Her sadness of obvious to him but he wasn’t the best to give comfort, so instead he spoke his mind.

“Ubbe is a fool to hurt you the way he did and I am glad you hurt him, he deserved it. Oda, you deserve the best because you are a remarkable woman. I admire you strength and that’s what I see most from you.” His words had eased their way into her and felt a little warmer, than he grinned like a mad man. “I know where you get it from too.”

She knew as well. “My father, he was a berserker. Died in battle but stories told of him have not been forgotten.”

“He was a feared man. You are more like him than you realise.” She nodded in agreement.

“That is what I fear, to become like him.” She knew deep within her there was a bloodlust waiting to emerge.

“You shouldn’t, you should embrace it because it is who you are.” Ivar continued to grin and bit his lower lip like he was thrilled with the thought.

“Why are you saying this?”

Ivar shifted closer, very close. His hands held himself up on either side of her as he leaned in closer to her with soft heated breaths against her skin.

“Ubbe wants you soft and weak, to be home and raise his children. I want you feared, raged and fighting alongside me because that is what I love about you. Hiding from what you’re meant to be will do you no good and live a boring life. Embrace it, for me, because you deserve better.”

His words made their hit. For so long people had warned her mother what she might become as she grew older but ever listened to them. Oda knew which blood ran thicker in her, the berserker of her blood had always itched but until that day she caught Ubbe cheating on her was when it emerged, and she couldn’t feel it hide away again.

“Berserkers don’t cry, they rage. Be angry, even hate. Let Ubbe know that he had made the biggest mistake in his life and do it without mercy!” His fuelled words were working. “I want to be there when it happens.”

“And you will be.” She smiled before she leaned forward and kissed him.

It surprised them both but Ivar wasn’t going to let it go, and instead he crawled on top of her, pressing her against the sand as he deepened the kiss. It might’ve been because she was upset but she didn’t care that moment. For so long her love for Ubbe held so much loyalty she and never wanted to betray him, but now she did, and she was going to make him felt every punch. She felt bold and nipped his lips earning a low moan from him before the kiss was broken between them.

“By the gods, you are perfect.” Ivar muttered planting another kiss.

“It is still too soon to tell, but I think I’ve been fated with the wrong man all this time.”

Ivar grinned widely at her and let out a breathily chuckle before roughly kissing her again.

For that week she managed to avoid Ubbe and spent her time either on her own or with Ivar. Her feelings for him grew quicker than she expected, not that she was bothered by it, and in fact it felt good to be still wanted by someone. Ubbe had been looking for her but no one knew where she was and Ivar kept hush about her whereabouts.

A lot happened in that week for her; by that meaning she changed a lot, both behaviour and appearance. No longer did she wear the dresses or her hair how Ubbe liked it, but how she liked it. It felt good to be free from him actually. She had been so blind to see past her love for him she never saw just how much control he had in her life. Maybe those were just words being fed to her by Ivar, but she didn’t care, she felt herself growing stronger and that’s what mattered to her.

She embraced what her blood desired, and becoming a berserker was what it was. Ivar saw the change right before his eyes and never held back his proud grin, lost in an allure from her beauty and nature.

There was to be a feast in a bout a week’s time and that was when she would finally show herself for the first time to Ubbe since that very day. There was a strange satisfaction about rubbing it all in his face and was looking forward to it.

On the day before the feast she decided to take the next step by getting a tattoo with Ivar joining her. He watched with curiosity and arousal with her head laid back as the stick and needle imbedded the sensitive skin on her neck. She met his eyes and smiled with the link and blood smeared together on her. Ivar licked his lips at the sight of her as she kept her breathing even.

The night before the feast she went to visit Ivar. When she entered his room he was already in bed with his clothes still on, but he looked like he had expected her. Her new tattoo was still tender but that wasn’t going to stop her from what she wanted from him. She approached with a sway in her hips and smirked as he stared at her in awe but fear.

She knew everything about what happened between him and Margrethe a few weeks before. It made her more angry to find out that she told people that he couldn’t get it up and that he couldn’t pleasure a woman, and when he told her this she wanted to prove a point, that he could pleasure a woman and prove the whore wrong.

“Are you sure about this?” Ivar asked with uncertainty.

At first she didn’t answer him and simply crawled onto the bed and straddle his lap with her dress hiking up her thighs, before she ducked down and stole a rough kiss from him, both moaned at the contact. Moving away from the kiss she moved the sleeves from her dress down and over her chest, releasing her breasts in his view and smiled when he let out a gasp at her figure.

“I want this. Nothing will change my mind.” She went to kiss him again but he avoided it.

“What if I….can’t get it up?” He practically whimpered. She shook her head and cupped his face in her hands.

“Even if you can’t, there are other others to bring pleasure to a woman. But I’ll show you that your prick will work and prove to everyone you are a man.”

It was hard for Ivar to trust people, even his brothers. His mother had only been the one he could count on but now he had the most amazing woman with him and he felt he could trust her with his life. In a short time they had connected in a away no one would understand.

He gave a nod, putting his trust in her and let her lead and show him what to do.

Oda removed his shirt and kissed his passionately while running her hands over his bare chest. She pushed his back against the bed and started to move down his body, kissing her way down to his navel where she started to unlace his trousers and pull them down from his waist and down his tin legs. He started to tremble, and she understood. Tenderly she kissed his knee and moved up his thigh, showing the compassion and love he deserved.

She started to stroke his soft cock and brought her lips to his tip, kissing him gently while swirling her tongue over it. He whimpered at the contact and grasped at the furs under him, not long before she felt his cock twitch and started to harden under his contact. A wide smirk was given from her before she started to suck him, bobbing her head and rolling her tongue over his shaft.

“Oh gods,” Ivar gasped a she felt something happen with his cock under her touch. She know he could get it up without doubt and removed her mouth from him now hardened cock and crawled up to his face.

“Your prick works.” She smiled and kissed him deeply as she adjusted herself on top of him.

Her hand moved under his skirts and grabbed his prick and placed it at her wet lips. She gave a few teased rubs, giggling softly when he winced at the contact he felt. Slowly she sank down on him with a pleased moan as she felt him stretching her opening.

“Ivar,” she moaned his name followed by a grin. “By the gods.”

The evening had been with her rolling her hips against his cock, rocking back and forth with her hands clenching at his chest for support. Ivar groaned under her with both his hands gripped over her rear at both her cheeks. Both their heavy panting filled the room with Oda increasing her movements.

“Can I take over?” He asked in a whimper.

“Sure,” she grinned and allowed him to roll them so she was on her back with him between her wide thighs.

“I knew I could do it, deep down I knew.” He gave a firm thrust earning a grunt and smile of approval from her. “You’re all mine.”

“I’m yours.” She planted a firm kiss to him. “Now fuck me.”

He went true to her words thrusted into her like it was his last night alive. He felt perfect as his cock hit against her walls and bottomed out with his beast growls and heavy panting against her ear

“Oh gods, oh gods, fuck!” His snarls were muffled into her shoulder as his thrusts increased, fucking her with all his strength which was a lot to take his the mussels he possessed in his upper body.

“Ivar! Fuck, Ivar!”

“Come for me, come!”

That was what happened next with him not far behind. His powerful thrusts came to an end at his final where he coated her walls with his seed and remained still, lingering to feel her wrapped around his cock as he laid on top of her.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired?” Oda sudden switched them so she was on top again and pinned him down. “I’m nowhere near done with you.”

His broad grin was the answer she wanted.

The next night the feast was on and everyone gathered in the hall for the celebration. Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd sat together at a table as they drank their ale and chatted softly.

Ubbe had been restless and worried not being able to find Oda during that week. He looked and asked around but no one could help him. The terrible guilt he felt had been punishment and accepted it knowing he deserved it. He loved Oda and needed to talk to her about what happened.

Ivar had crawled his way to his brothers with a surprisingly wide grin and sat at the table. “My brothers!”

“What are you so happy about?” Hvitserk asked with a smirk, curios that had made his little brother happy.

“Would it be hard to believe that I’m just in a good mood?”

“Yes, it is.” Sigurd bit back and again it surprised them to see Ivar didn’t react as he would usually, and instead just shrugged his shoulders and ignored him.

“Have you seen Oda?” Ubbe had asked him many times with no luck.

“I have,” Ubbe’s eyes brightened.

“Where is she?”

“She’ll be here tonight.” Ubbe wanted to be happy he’ll finally get to see her and they could finally talk, but something didn’t feel right to him. He didn’t know but something from Ivar just didn’t settle right.

“Ubbe…” Hvitserk beside him said his name softly that got his attention and directed his head towards the approaching figure.

Oda had worn her hair down with braided all through it and a blood red dress that exposed her arms and wrapped around her chest right below her new tattoo on her neck. She looked like a feared warrior as she passed people some eyes watching her closely at the change given, or perhaps word had spread of what happened between her and Ubbe and were surprised to find her there that night. She paid their so attention as she casually strolled towards the table where the ragnarsson’s sat together.

“Here she is!” Ivar loudly announced for many people to hear.

Ubbe stared with wide eyes at the woman he loved, or at least he thought it was the same woman, and watched as she sat down in front of them next to Ivar. She looked different, like a whole new person, and he didn’t know how he felt about it.

“You got a tattoo?” His eyes lingered on the large design that surrounded her neck. It was the first words he said to her all week.

“I did,” she answered smugly at him. “What do you guys think?” Hvitserk and Sigurd nodded seeing the large tattoo done, everyone but Ubbe didn’t answer her.

“Oda, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

He furrowed his brows at her. “What do you mean? About us, about….Can we talk privately, please?”

“No, can’t talk privately tonight. But you can talk here, so talk.” She wasn’t the same woman anymore and she made sure he saw that.

Ubbe looked at his brothers who only shrugged; Ivar held a strange smirk but he paid no mind to that. Oda was his main priority. His lower lip was busted and still had a small black eye when she punched him, and he deserved it. Perhaps talking there in front of his brothers to her would help somehow, for them to see just how much he did love her, and plea for her forgiveness.

“I want to say that I’m truly sorry for betraying you. What I did was wrong, and I never should have hurt you like that. It was a mistake, and I promise to remain loyal to you for now on. It won’t happen ever again. I love you, and you mean a lot to me.” His beautiful speech would probably work for most women to fall for it, but not her. She felt nothing as he spoke, like empty promises were told and it annoyed her to the bone. His words meant nothing, not anymore.

“How long?” His confusion amused her. “How long did you fuck her?” As much as he hated it he spoke the truth.

“About a month,” he admitted with his head hung in shame. “I should have never started it. I’m sorry.”

She didn’t care. All she wanted was for him to suffer and that’s what she was going to do. Looking around she saw the same slave she caught with him not far away pouring drinks. It was all going to happen that very moment.

“Slave!” She got her attention and raised her cup for her to fill.

The fear wasn’t missed from the slave. Her sores from the attack still lingers but didn’t look as bad as she hoped they would, which made her believe that she got proper treatment, which also meant Ubbe must’ve helped her. Of course he would’ve.

The slave she knew as Margrethe approached with her body language obviously shook with fear. Oda saw that and smirked as she poured the ale. The silence between the six of them was strained until Oda broke that silence.

“Tell me slave, how does it feel?”

Margrethe looked up at her as he lips trembled. “H-how does what feel?”

“To be the whore of Kattegat, I’m sure it must be an honour for a lowly slave such as you to have such a title.” Her smile wasn’t kind and of course Ubbe tried to put an end to it.

“Oda, now isn’t the time.”

“Now is the perfect time. Now shut up.” She snarled lowly at him that caught him off guard before she returned her attention to Margrethe. “You have bedded the princes and not just once, there have been many times where you have slacked off your chorus to go and have a good fuck with one of them. Not just them though, there are many other men in this hall you have joined their beds with. At first I thought ‘she’s a slave, she doesn’t have a choice’ but after thinking about I realised that you actually enjoy being fucked. You have even had Ivar, though the rumours you carelessly spread about your time with him did take effect.” She sipped at her ale as Margrethe trembled in front of her. “You never answered me. How does it feel to be a whore?”

“Enough, Oda, you’ve made a point now stop.” Ubbe had to be the hero which only angered her.

Swiftly she pulled a dagger out from her boot and slammed it at his hand, right in between his closed fingers and imbedding the table. Ubbe was stunned and looked down at the blade at his hand which he had thought stabbed him at first, only to soon realised it missed him. Hvitserk and Sigurd were left in dismay at what had just happened, while Ivar burst out in a fit of laughter while he clapped his hands.

Her stare at him was nothing but cold. “I’m just getting started.” She removed the dagger and brought her gaze back to the whimpering girl in front of her.

“I won’t repeat myself, slave. Answer me!”

“I…I-I…”

“I-I-I-I,” she mimicked her which made Ivar spit his drink out with giggles. “Are you really that dumb? You know what forget about it I have another question. Why couldn’t you pleasure Ivar?”

“H-he couldn’t get it up….” It was quite but they all heard it. The mention of it made Ivar grip his cup with fury.

“Huh? Well, that’s weird because he had no trouble last night.” She didn’t look at Ubbe as she said it, but felt his burning horrified gaze on her. “In fact,” she started as she stood up and closer to her face and quietly said, “not only does he have an amazing cock, he has a stunning long tongue that reached deeply in me and I drew the most amazing sounds from my lips.” She praised for the slave and the brothers to hear. “Maybe I should have you join us just to show you what you missed out on, or maybe I’m curious what all the fuss is about....” She reached around her and grabbed her rear in a tight grip making her whimper under the contact. “Hmm, a nice tight arse you have, slave.”

“Leave her alone,” Ubbe was heard which made her finally look over at him.

He looked broken, shattered over what she had just said out for them to hear. Even Hvitserk and Sigurd looked uncomfortable and wanted to be elsewhere. All the while Ivar grinned happily behind his cup as he watched the scene unfold.

“Why? Not long ago you told me just now that you should’ve never started it and that it was a mistake and that you loved me, do you want to take back those words? Or do you actually care about her?” Her last question his him hard and held a hard look of conflict like he was struggling with his choice or words. She wasn’t blind or stupid to see that he cared about the slave and that didn’t settle well in her broken heart, but it made her chuckle at him. “Oh, you do care about her. That’s so sweet, so lovely.” She made sure her faked happiness was noticed. “Let me tell you something, slave. You’re nothing special, you’re only a whore and that’s all you’ll ever be to anyone, just a slave, attention seeking, fucking whore!”

She threw her drink to the ground at her last outburst, and it was after this that everyone in the hall was staring at them. Oda didn’t care, she felt proud to put the slave and Ubbe in the uncomfortable moment.

Margrethe was in a shaking state with tears ruing her face, frozen in her position for a time before she finally run out of the hall in sobbing wreck. Oda gave a malice smile as she watched the slave run away before she sat down again. Everyone carried on as if nothing happened while the table she sat at remained silent.

“You went too far.” Ubbe’s voice was hardened with his burning gaze on her.

“I went too far?” She laughed bitterly. “You started it, Ubbe, not me.”

“Are you a berserker now?” He hissed lowly. “I can see it in your eyes tonight; you’ve become your father. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, I do. And it’s all thanks to you.” She snickered. “Our engagement is off by the way if you haven’t already picked that up.” Ubbe’s face had become so red and darted his eyes between her and Ivar.

“Is it true, Ivar? Did you have her in your bed?”

“No offence, brother, but she came to me. I understand her like she does to me. You obviously don’t want her. It’s your loss, but thank you for giving me the chance. Skoal!” Oda and he were the only ones to make the toast. Ubbe wasn’t able to handle it anymore and stormed out the hall to be alone, heart broken and frustrated by how the evening went.

“Skoal…” Hvitserk had finally joined as he felt like he should for his younger brother and friend.

Oda thanked him while Sigurd gave a small silent nod.

She got her revenge, and it felt good to rub it in their Ubbe’s face. He knew what it felt like to be left heart broken and she didn’t regret one bit of it. She was a berserker and proud of her bloodline, where she could be herself and still be loved by Ivar.


End file.
